


Seventeen in Hogwarts: The Quidditch Collection

by OysterDom



Series: Seventeen in Hogwarts [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OysterDom/pseuds/OysterDom
Summary: What happens when you put 13 boys in a magical boarding school? Adventures and chaos will ensue!A spin-off series that takes place on the quidditch pitch. With the rivalries between the teams and houses and how they overcome it with their friendship.





	1. Gryffindor VS Slytherin [Temporary Repost]

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing the first chapter for this series - I always wanted more quidditch in the Harry Potter books, but it's great even without, as Harry isn't just a great seeker, he had another goal to fulfil. So for this series, I want to solely focus on Seventeen's adventures on the quidditch pitch and during the quidditch seasons every year they are in Hogwarts. You got a chapter in the original Seventeen in Hogwarts series, and there it will stay – I don’t intend to move it to this series permanently, although for this first chapter, I will copy it over to act as a starter - the actual start to this series is still in the works, but looks promising to me! Hope you’ll enjoy this collection as much as I love writing it.

 

**First Week of November, 2015** ****  
**Breakfast Time (7am to 9am)  
** **The Great Hall**

 

It would be nice to think that there would be nothing crazy happening today. But that would be a lie. All the students were carrying banners and wearing their house colours. Want to know why?

 "Today is the first match of the season! We are soooooo gonna kick Slytherin ass!"

Cue Soonyoung's death day.

"Don't let Jeonghan hear you - he'll never let it go," said Seungcheol as he bit into his toast.

The Gryffindors looked across the hall to the Slytherin table - Jeonghan and Minghao were having breakfast with the other Slytherins, and by the look of how they were leaning closely and whispering, were no doubt plotting on ways to cheat during the game. Worryingly, the newest addition to their inter-house gang, Chan, was hanging on to Jeonghan's every word. Jihoon sat next to Minghao and was focused on reading a book while nibbling on a buttered scone.

They turned back to each other. "Well, it was nice of Professor Flitwick to select me as the host for this season," gloated Seungkwan. "Clearly, he sees the potential in my talented voice."

Hansol sat down next to his best friend and stole a piece of chicken off his plate. "Yeah, he can hear how loud your voice is all the way from the other end of the hall."

Soonyoung and Seungcheol burst into laughter as Seungkwan's face turned to look at the high table where Professor Flitwick was sitting and talking to Headmistress McGonagall. When it was clear that the professor had not heard Seungkwan, he turned back to his grinning friend and hit him hard on the chest.

That made Hansol roar with laughter. "That was so not cool Vernonie!" Seungkwan pouted.

Soonyoung looked at the clock, and stuffed the last bite of pasty into his mouth. "Hey Coups-hyung, we have to go to the pitch first, do some final game planning."

Seungcheol stuffed his soup drenched toast into his mouth and chewed it quickly, washed it down with his coffee, and stood up. He looked across the hall, and saw the Slytherin team leaving as well. Jeonghan winked at him, and followed Minghao out.

"You can talk to him after the match hyung," said Soonyoung, quickly pushing Seungcheol after the rest of their team. "Get your head in the game first!"

 

***

 

**Quidditch Pitch, Hogwarts**

 

"WELCOME! IT'S HOGWARTS' FIRST QUIDDITCH GAME OF THE SEASON. TODAY'S GAME: SLYTHERIN VERSUS GRYFFINDOR!" Seungkwan's voice projected out to the pitch from his place commenting in the box with the professors. 

The stadium was decked in red and green, and the whole group was standing where the Gryffindor and Slytherin colours met - in the middle of the stands. The Gryffindors Seungcheol, Soonyoung and Seungkwan were not present, nor were Slytherins Jeonghan and Minghao, but the rest stood together. Hufflepuffs Joshua, Seokmin and Hansol, Ravenclaws Jun, Wonwoo and Mingyu, and Slytherins Jihoon and Chan, held both Gryffindor and Slytherin banners.

The players took up their positions in a circle in the the air above the middle of the field - the seekers hovering above the rest.

Seungcheol, Soonyoung and Jeonghan were playing, as beater, chaser and seeker respectively. Minghao was standing by as the substitute beater for Slytherin as he had only recently joined the team. Jun waved to Minghao using the Slytherin banner he was holding.

They watched as Jeonghan flipped his hair after settling into his position in the middle of the field, and roared with laughter when they saw Seungcheol gulp after seeing Jeonghan's hair flip.

"The players take their positions as Mdm Hooch steps out on to the field to begin the game." Seungkwan announced into the microphone under the watchful eyes of Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall.

"You hear me, I want a nice, clean game from ALL of you," said Mdm Hooch sternly, her hawk eyes fixed on the captains. "Especially from you, Slytherin."

The Slytherins chuckled. Jeonghan winked at Seungcheol. "Remember - don't aim for me!"

"I won't! If the bludger hits you, it's not my fault!" yelled Seungcheol back at his best friend.

Everyone heard him, and laughed.

Mdm Hooch smiled, and kicked the trunk open. The bludgers disappeared from view in an instant. The snitch flew up into the faces of the seekers before disappearing as well.

"The bludgers are up, and so is the golden snitch. The snitch is worth 150 points, and the seeker who catches it ends the game." Seungkwan said.

Mdm Hooch picked up the quaffle. She looked up, and threw it into the air. "The quaffle is released - THE GAME BEGINS!"

The chasers immediately dived for the quaffle - Gryffindor chaser Leo Henkirk grabs it and narrowly avoids crashing into a Slytherin chaser. He flies towards the hoops, ducking a bludger along the way, and throws the quaffle through the leftmost hoop.

"LEO HENKIRK SCORES! 10 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!" Seungkwan crows.

The Gryffindor keeper blocked the quaffle and threw it back into the game - Seungcheol quickly fended off an incoming bludger, discreetly aiming it at a Slytherin Chaser and knocking her out of the game.  

Jeonghan saw it happen.

"CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

Jeonghan suddenly turned and flew upwards. The Gryffindor seeker followed. Seungcheol looked up and immediately knew that Jeonghan was bluffing.

"JAKE! HE'S FAKING IT!" he shouted.

Jake McKnight, the Gryffindor seeker, immediately turned around, paused,and flew towards the ground. Seungcheol knew he had spotted the snitch for real - he spotted another bludger and motioned to the other beater - Ernie Williams - and they flew side by side, hit the bludger in a move they often practiced, and were best at, the Dopplebeater Defence.

"THE GRYFFINDOR BEATERS PERFORM THEIR SIGNATURE MOVE, THE DOPPLEBEATER DEFENCE! THAT IS PRIME QUIDDITCH TALENT RIGHT THERE!" Seungkwan roars with excitement, and the audience in the stands go wild.

The bludger is hit towards the Slytherin chasers with a huge force - the oncoming Hawkshead Attacking Formation is shattered within seconds.

The bludger had worked as a distraction - Jake had dived towards the ground after the snitch, and Jeonghan, who had been distracted by the force-charged bludger, spotted Jake diving towards the snitch a moment too late.

"JAKE MCKNIGHT HAS CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH AND GOT 150 POINTS!"

Mdm Hooch blew her whistle. "GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

The stands erupted.

"I knew Gryffindor would win!" crowed Mingyu, sticking his tongue out at Jihoon and Chan.

Jihoon slapped his stomach. "Real mature, Gyu."

"Aww..." whined Chan. "Jeonghan-hyung's gonna be really upset for the rest of today."

"That's a problem for Seungcheol to handle," muttered Jihoon, and he walked out, the rest of the group quickly following behind. Jun slung an arm around Chan and Hansol. Chan reached out and linked an arm with Jihoon.

Joshua and Seokmin linked arms. "But seriously, Coups and Ernie are really good at that Dopplebeater move."

"I saw them practicing another move - they're getting really good at it, I think they'll use it in the next match against Hufflepuff," said Wonwoo, dragging Mingyu along and away from Jihoon, who was walking in front of them.

"How did you even see that?" asked Joshua, turning his head to Wonwoo.

"I went to look for Soonyoung about DADA class homework."

Hansol frowned. "I thought you were good at everything, hyung."

Mingyu laughed his strange high-pitch strangled laughter. "That's what everyone thinks!"

Jihoon looked back at Wonwoo. "Wonwoo, just what are you good at then?"

Wonwoo frowned. "I'm good at Arithmancy and Divination, and Potions and Charms, and History of Magic, and Astronomy."

"That's half of the subjects!"

"He's a bit behind in Potions, DADA, and Transfiguration," said Mingyu as they walked up the stairs to the Entrance Hall. They had arranged to meet the quidditch players in the Great Hall.

Chan counted the list of subjects. "How about Herbology? I need help in that too, by the way."

"You can ask Seokmin to tutor you. He's the best in Herbology, god knows why. He was the plant killer when he was younger."

"That was one time! I didn't realise it was weedkiller and not liquid fertiliser!"

"And I thought Mingyu was the dumb one," muttered Jihoon, which sent Chan into a fit of strangled laughter.

 


	2. A SVT Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with a new chapter!!! Finally. I had this put on hold for so long, I almost bored myself to death. Anyways, I am keeping the first chapter where it is, it's a good intro for this series, and it also helps show where the group is at for quidditch.

**Mid-May, 2016  
** **Quidditch Pitch  
** **Hogwarts**

 

Jihoon, for all his talk about his manliness, wore an absolutely adorable pout on his face as he swung the bat forcefully in a backhanded motion. 

The bat collided with the ball with a resounding 'thwack', sending the makeshift bludger curving back upwards into the clear blue sky. 

"Damn it Hoonie! Next time, we're charming that ball to chase us instead!" Seungcheol screamed as he flew as fast as his broom allowed him after the ball that was disappearing into the blue. 

Jeonghan laughed as he lounged indolently on his broom, a sleek Firebolt 3.5, watching his boyfriend chase the flyaway ball. 

The beaters had arranged to play bat with a ball while the chasers flew around with a quaffle.

It seemed that the eldest had indeed forgotten how proficient the small Slytherin was with a broomstick. Jihoon's surly attitude also helped as he felt no guilt making the others chase after the makeshift bludger. 

There was no snitch used for their practice; Jeonghan was a proficient enough seeker that he did not need further practice at the moment, and there was no seeker on the opposite team to challenge him. So both teams were playing as chasers and beaters, with the aim to reach 200 points first to win. It was their own way of keeping score and to measure their game time. 

The whole team was there on the field that day. They had booked the Quidditch pitch right smack in the middle of the preparation for the exam period, knowing full well that no one else would. Seungcheol and Jeonghan, who had gone to Madam Hooch to book the pitch, had been laughed out the office even as she agreed to it. 

 

 

> "For this game, Seungkwan will be the referee and commentator, so that's six players on each team," said Jeonghan when they were all gathered at the Hufflepuff table during dinner. He had had to raise his voice to be heard over the loud dinner chatter. 
> 
> Some of the boys had left their seats and stood around the seated boys. It was a meeting that required all ears, and the rest of the hall saw the gathered boys huddled in a circle around the end of the table, an impenetrable wall. 
> 
> "Since we're splitting the teams into six and six, it'll be house versus house," Jeonghan pulled out a sheet of parchment. "Any suggestions to the house match up?"
> 
> "Let's have Hufflepuff and Gryffindor against Ravenclaw and Slytherin," said Chan. "Use the traditional match up."
> 
> "All in favour, say 'I'," said Seungcheol. 
> 
> "I," everyone said. Soonyoung, Mingyu and Seokmin raised a hand as they said it. 
> 
> Jeonghan split the paper in half by drawing a line down the centre. He wrote 'S&R' on one side, and 'G&H' on the other. He started to write all their names in. 
> 
> Mingyu put a hand out to get the older boys' attention. "Hang on, hyung. There's gonna be an uneven number of players. Slytherin has four of you already."
> 
> "Yeah…," Jeonghan looked at his house mates thoughtfully, nibbling on the cap of his pen.
> 
> "Hyung," Minghao nudged him. "I'll play with Gryffindor for this match."
> 
> "Great, that'll make the teams even." Jeonghan wrote down Minghao's name in the Gryffindor column. 
> 
> "Minghao," said Joshua, and the younger turned to look at him. "Play as if it's a real match and you're a real Gryffindor." Minghao raised a questioning eyebrow at the statement.
> 
> The Hufflepuff grinned at his best friend. "It's not fair if Jeonghan wins all the time," he laughed and ducked out the way as the long-haired Slytherin made a pass at him. 

 

The pitch was void of all students save the 13 of them. Seungkwan was using the amplifying charm 'sonorus' to increase the volume of his voice. 

"Ten points to Gryffinpuff!" he crowed as Soonyoung batted his quaffle into the left hoop with the end of his broomstick. 

"Why did we let Seungkwan come up with the team names again?" asked Wonwoo as he flew past Mingyu, easily catching the quaffle his best friend threw to him. 

From Gryffinpuff, Seungcheol and Seokmin were playing Beaters and the rest were Chasers; and from Slytherclaw, Jihoon and Chan were the Beaters, the rest Chasers. The keepers were Hansol and Jun, respectively. 

"Well, it was either that, or _Huffledor_ ," Mingyu shouted back. "I'd like to think that we picked the lesser of the two evils."

"It sounds like shuffling doors," Wonwoo replied, and the surrounding boys rolled their eyes, opting in tandem to ignore the pun.

Across the pitch, Minghao focused an intense stare on Mingyu’s broomstick. As Chan flew past him to knock back a bludger, he shifted his broom to follow behind the youngest. Jeonghan noticed, and flew to intercept the opposite team. 

Mingyu’s broom started to jerk in and shake. 

"MINGHAAAAOOOOO!" Mingyu screamed as he fought to stay on his broom, and shook an angry fist at his friend as much as he could. 

Seungcheol and Wonwoo dived towards the ground after Mingyu as he fell. Seungcheol grabbed Mingyu by the collar and Wonwoo swiped the broomstick before it smashed into the ground. 

"And they say chivalry is dead," Jeonghan teased as he flew past Seungcheol right on Minghao’s tail.

Minghao only smirked as he skillfully evaded Jeonghan, swerving around Jihoon and Seokmin, who were whacking the ball back and forth between each other. 

Amidst the short-lived chaos, Soonyoung had got hold of the quaffle, and dived towards the Slytherclaw goal post. Jun noticed even though he was being distracted by Hansol making faces at him from across the field, and Minghao’s current game of catch-me-if-you-can with Jeonghan. As Soonyoung dove downwards, the quaffle left his hand, and went arcing into the air towards the left hoop. Jun dropped sideways off his broom, still holding on to it with a firm grip, and managed to kick the quaffle away with his foot. 

"WOO HOO! BEAT THAT, BABY!" Jeonghan and Mingyu crowed, as the quaffle soared into Wonwoo’s outstretched arm. Jisoo and Minghao groaned as Wonwoo easily caught the quaffle and raced towards the Gryffinpuff goal post. What came next made Soonyoung throw his hands up in the air. 

"AND THAT’S TEN POINTS TO SLYTHERCLAW!"

"Seriously, half of me wishes for a better team name."  


"How about _Cheaters_ and _Winners_?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed this instalment of Seventeen in Hogwarts! Thanks for supporting me after all this time ~

**Author's Note:**

> Do stay tuned for the first (actual) chapter of the Quidditch collection!  
> In the meantime, do check out my first SVT fanfic (https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059784/chapters/27310956) - it's where it all began for me. Let me know in the comments if there are any storylines you would like to see happen out on the field too!


End file.
